The Aryanna Diaries
by Rubei Ema
Summary: Aryanna Yuki isn't happy with her life 5 years after her graduation and wants to write everything down so she can see where it all went wrong. After an incident with Jesse, it all becomes clear that love is where is all went wrong.


_**Hello Everyone, this is my first ever fan-fic re-written as i didn't like the last one! For all the fans of Aryanna you will know that she belongs to my sister, Emerarudo Misheru, I've stolen her for my fic here, don't worry tho, she knows haha. Feel free to tell her if you like :) tis fan fic is what i wanted to happen in Ary's future but my sister says this is far from what happens, so here you go, oh and FYI, no Ethan here :) the time line for this fic goes like this:**_

_**This fan fic is set in 2020, the time line is made up as i didn't know when gx was set, Jaden graduated in 2017 at the age of 18 so he's now 21. Aryanna is 23.**_

**August 17th 2020, 11:23PM**

I'm gonna end up writing gibberish down here. God I should probably write about...well...everything. I'm a pro duelist now. Pretty high in the leagues. I've beat Aster Pheonix and Zane Truesdale. God, Zane's still so hot... I have my own place now, its just perfect for me. It's a bungalow but it has plenty of space, its just outside domino city, with an entrance hall, 3 bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, dining room, a living room, sitting room and a garage, which has my red Lexus LFA and my silver MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle in it. (**A/N: google them XD**). I didn't need 3 bedrooms but when I bought the house I'd been seeing a lot more of my friends. I still look a lot like i did in Duel Academy but i've cut my hair to just below my shoulders now, well not actually cut it my self, if i did that, it would look like Jaden's. Still got big brown eyes and slim yet curvy figure, still, at least my boobs got bigger! Yet despite all of this, I'm not happy...

Tonight, I stood at a bar throwing back shot after shot of vodka and reflecting on what the hell happened to my life. It's been five years since i graduated from Duel Academy, three since Jaden had too and while i still speak to all my friends and my brother daily, i feel so alone and i wish i could go back. I kept glanceing over my shoulder at all the couples on the Carrington hotels dancefloor, they all looked so happy and full of life, the closest i'd ever come to dancing with a guy was when Jaden had caught me dancing in my bedroom to Hips Don't Lie when i was 8. There was a flicker to my right which made me look up. It was the bars tv and it was broadcasting the pro curcit duels for tonight. It was running through every duel. 2 guys that needed their outfits burned, 2 girls who clearly gave it all away from the age of 13, a girl and a guy who were clearly fucking and Jaden and Zane...the VS pictures of the 2 boys made me realise how much i missed them both. Jaden doing his signature pose and Zane back in his obelisk blue uniform (**A/N i hated the dark Zane and changed him back, he still went through the phase and has heart problems, my sister was a goth and loves him haha, haters gonna hate :P**) Since i've left Duel Academy i've lost contact with Zane completely, i can still feel my heart constrict as i think about his gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes. I haven't see him personally in 5 years... I turned away from the bar completely and plastered my sweet smile on my face as i passed all the couples i'd envied, everyone seams to notice me now, they were all pointing and whispering. I hate that, i might hate my social life but my careers at it's highest. I looked up at the clear night sky as i left the hotel and for the first time tonight i'd smiled. The night sky always reminded me of Jaden's deck. Elemental hero Neos was my favorite.

I keep thinking about my last duel. That made me smile too. Alexis Rhodes, she'd almost beat me. I'd won with 200 life points and my head held high. We both parted the duel with good graces. That was a month ago. Now i'm on "vacation" which consists of drinking at night and sleeping through the day.

When I got home tonight I'd stepped over the threshold and made straight for the kitchen. I removed my leather jacket and threw it over the kitchen counter leaving me in a black strapless dress which came down to the floor but had a split that came to my thigh and my black 3 inch heels. The place was spotless, I had a maid too (**A/N: obviously**) not that I really needed her. I reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka and headed for the living room. My fire was burning, meaning Diana had only just left. John (my chauffeur) must have told her we were coming home. I sunk into my leather corner couch and started drinking again. I was in-titled to a drink, I didn't do it often. I stared into the flames and it hit me how quiet my home is. My gaze wandered to the photo that's on my mantle. I screwed the lid back on the bottle, set it to the side and stood up. I walked forward and lifted the picture up. It was me and Jaden, on the day of my graduation, I lowered my head and closed my eyes as a single tear fell onto the glass. I'd downed the rest of the bottle and come to write this. I miss Jaden more and more every day. One day I'm gonna have to actually get up and go see him, I...

**August 18th 2020, 10:26AM**

Oh shit, i can't believe what i did, crap, crap, crap! Well i guess i'd better explain why i stopped writing up there huh? I'd heard someone at my door, so of course i went to answer it. I honsetly couldn't believe it, bloody Jesse freaking Anderson was on my door step! Just as i remember him; same blue above-waist-length jacket with dark blue outlines, same lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and same black pants held up with a white belt. Same teal hair and big blue eyes. I remember the first time I saw Jesse, I'd walked into the duelling arena at duel academy and he'd been duelling. While I've know other guys have been hot or sexy, Jesse stuck out to me, his confidence and his grace in duelling just caught my attention. He was so attractive to me, but just to young. Last night though, he wasn't the little boy my brother went to the academy with. He was a man now and it was sexy. He came in explaining he was in the area for a duel in the pros and decided to drop in as he remembered where I lived. We spent about 3 hours drinking and catching up despite the time. The last thing I remember is him telling me he'd missed me and giving me a hug. And what do I wake up to this morning?! God dammit! Me and Jesse in my bed, stark naked! Shit it! What am I gonna do? Oh shit, gotta run!

**August 18th 2020, 3:30pm**

Well that went well, I think not! So Jesse woke up and had pretty much the same reaction I did. A lot of swear words and pulling the covers up to his neck, really though? What was I gonna see I hadn't seen before? I let him leave to go to the bathroom and get water before he came back a little calmer, till he saw me in my very short night dress and he freaked out. A lot of the sentences were "What's Jaden gonna say?" Personally I think Jaden will be pleased that Jesse finally got laid. Turns out Jesse was a virgin, another part to feel bad about but I stand by my observation that Jay will be pleased. Ever since he started dating Roxxi he's been pushing Jesse to get a girl and while I'm not gonna be dating him I still played a part in a crucial part of his...maturing? Is that right? Ah whatever. In all fairness Jesse wasn't my first, Zane was. The last night of our senior year we got really drunk and fell into his bed. It wasn't just meaningless sex to me though, I was in love with him, some times I feel like I still am but he doesn't love me so its pointless, while he doesn't actually know how I feel, it wouldn't make a difference as he's only interested in duelling, which is fine, like I care. Anyway.. Jesse left about half an hour ago and while we felt a bit awkward, we're fine and gonna stay in touch... hang on my phones ringing...

It's Roxxi, she says that Jesse called Jaden who called her and she wants every detail about what happened, I'd better go. This will take a while...

What do you guys think? Emerarudo Misheru and I agree this is much better than the last one, please R/R :D


End file.
